I'm Just A Kid
by firesangel21
Summary: Ginny's been wating for them to come back for a year now! what will happe when they do? plz read! its alot betta than it sounds! HPGW and alittle RWHG aslo its a song fic


Yay! So i have another story goin on in do hizz house! heh i love bein hyper! THIS IS A ONE SHOT! and song fic. but w/e! lol on with the story! and only in My Dear Old Diary will there be an illustratedpersons corner! i think lol here goes my story

Disclaimer- i do not own Harry potter nor The simple plan song 'i'm just a kid'

summary- ginny's thoughts about being left behind all the time especialy from saving the world and destroying the horcruxes

* * *

_**I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call**_

Ginny sat alone next to her window again. Day after day. Just staring out the window wishing, hoping, praying, that they would come back and take her with them. Or at least come home safe.

**_I thinkI got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes _**

It had been one year sience she had heard from any of them. Nothing about them in the newspapers or magazines, but countless killings by Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants, Wearwolves, and Voldemort himself.

**_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_**

Every day for three months she had waited vigilantly by her window just wanting a sign. All she had left in the world were Bill, his daughter Nadia, Fred, his wife Angilina, her mum, and hopefully Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

**_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_**

Everyone else had died in attacks all at their work, home, where ever Voldemort's spies could pick them off.

**_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._**

Fluer got killed walking out of Flourish and Blots with her and Bill's 15month old son Aurthur. Charlie got killed by a rouge charmed dragon. Percy, Penelope, and their 3 children were murdered walking thru muggle London.

_**And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again**_

George's was the worst by far. Some Death Eaters had been walking past his and Fred's shop when they put theimpurius curse on a bunch of 8-14 year olds. Then they ran into the shop and started killing everyone in sight. The worst part was... most of the older ones went to school with the Twins.

**_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_**

Fred had been gone out with Angie at the time so he was safe at the time. The same day, the Dementors and Giants broke into the Ministry killing everyone on the first 4 floors... where Arthur had been.

_**Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes**_

Then she heard it. Her mum was screaming her head off. Then all she heard was sobbing and comforting shushs from someone down there with her. Naturally her cruosity took over andshe rushed downstairs and saw...

**_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair _**

Harry, Ron and a baby girl in Rons' arms. But Hermione was nowhere to be found. She ran right into the kitchen straight to Harry.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! And where's Hermione?" She started yelling at them the noticed the baby was starting to wake up.

_**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me**_

"Ginny! stop yelling! I just got her to be quiet and sleep and whadda have to do? wake her up." Ron said as quietly as he could. She just stared at him like he was a deer in the headlights. Then ran up to him and hugged him so hard we were both crying.

"Sorry, but where is Hermione?" It was all she could do not to worry about it but she felt that something wasnt right.

_**What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?**_

"Gin..." Harry said quietly "Hermione is in intensive care at St. Mungo's right now. She got hit pretty badly with a curse and she was about 2 weeks pregnant too. She may... may not... she may not live." He said this while Ron was trying so hard not to cry. Then she noticed the ring.

_**Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever**_

"Ron, that ring, are you and Hermione married?"She asked timidly seeing as she didn't want to bring up a touchy subject.

"Yeah. 1year in 2 weeks 4 days"

Then she turned to Harry. The love of her life.

_**I'm just a kid.**_

_**I'm just a kid.**_

_**I'm just a kid.**_

_**I'm just a kid.**_

**_I'm just a kid._**

"Harry, can I talk to you privatly?"she asked timidly because she just hoped for this day for so long and now that it was here she was totally unprepared.

"Yeah lets go upstairs." he said just as quietly. Sothey went up to her room and then he shut the door behind him.

**_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_**

As she looks him straight in the eye,she does something shes been meaning to do for a very long time.

She kissed him with as much passion and lust as she could. Then the next thing they know he's pushing his tounge in her mouth and pushed her down to hey bed like there was no tomorrow.

"Ginny I missed you so much. I hated myself every day I had to leave you here by yourself. I love you so much and I think about you so much its not even funny. And guess what? I killed him today. I killed Vlodemort. We can be together now without worring about that bastard."

_**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.**_

"Trust me Harry don't think I'm not mad at your sorry ass for leaving me here but, I need you, I want you soo badly! I've sat on my bed satring out my window for the last 3 months hoping to catch a glimse of you, or here something about you. And finally you came back to me. I love you Harry." Was all she could say at that moment. Then she kissed him again. This time it was with more passion and love than eaither of them had ever expirenced before.

"GINNY! HARRY! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE WE'RE GOIN TO SEE HERMIONE!" They heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the kitchen.

_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**_

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could and ran almost into Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok lets go" they quickly said and they flooed over into St. Mungo's. Suprisingly enough they were greated by Fred and Angie.

"Hey guys we were wondering when you were comming!" Fred said quickly. "Follow us we just saw her." And he and Angie went up two flights of stairs and around a corner and into the intensive care ward, and into Hermione's room.

**_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_**

"Hey guys" Hermione said quietly. "The doctors say that I'll be released in 3 weeks, but the baby's dead." she said tearing up as was Ron.

"Thats horrible, but as long as you are going to be ok then I'm so glad. I love you so much babe you and little Marie mean the world to me." Ron said quietly then looked at his family. They all said hi to her the went into the hall.

**_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_**

Out in the hallway, Ginny and Harry were talking.

"Ginny i love you so much but I just cant live without you anymore. Ginerva Weasley, Will you marry me?" asked Harry quietly bending down on one knee.

"Yes!"She pulled him up of the ground and the he gave her a beautiful silver ring with a diamond shaped like a broom in it.

_**I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight**_

* * *

So there ya go ppl! if you want me to add chapters i just might like about their wedding and stuff... but idk yet. So y'all know waht to do! review! 


End file.
